


The aftermath

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [40]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Puck sneaks into the maternity ward after Beth was born to see Quinn
Series: Glee Drabbles [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	The aftermath

** Puck and Quinn **

“And you are?” the nurse at the desk asked.

“My girlfriend just had a baby that we gave up for adoption,” Puck said quietly. . “Quinn Fabray. I... um...”

“Sweetie, go ahead,” she said sympathetically.

“Thank you.” He walked slowly to the room where Quinn laid quietly crying. “Quinn?”

“Puck?” she asked. “What do you want?”

“I just...” he began. “I’m not...”

“I know,” she agreed. “I don’t really know what to think either.”

“I wish it were different, and we could keep her,” Puck admitted. “I never thought I’d give up my kid.”

“I wish it were different too,” she sighed.

“I can’t seem to calm down,” he said. “The adrenaline is still pumping.”

“Can I ask a favor?” Quinn asked. “I know I don’t deserve it, but I could really use it.”

“Sure,” he shrugged.

“Would you lay here and hold me?”

“Yeah.” Puck walked to the side of the bed and carefully lifted her up. He slid into the bed and pulled her up into his lap, cradling her close. Quinn had silent tears streaming down her face. Puck ran a soothing hand up and down her back, quietly humming ‘Beth’. She felt a wet drip on her forehead and realized that Puck was crying too. Quinn burrowed tightly into Puck’s strong embrace, humming the melody along with him.


End file.
